


Right In The Kisser

by coffeebuddha



Category: Castle, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which clothing is insulted, popcorn is shared, and someone is probably going to get punched in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right In The Kisser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuuganeji11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hyuuganeji11).



"Wrong."  
  
"I swear to God, I'm going to punch him right in the face."  
  
"Sherlock, we've talked about this."  
  
"But they're wrong, John. And stupid."  
  
"Oh, that tears it. No, Kev, let me go. Gonna punch him right in his soon-to-be bloody face."  
  
"It's not worth the paperwork, bro."  
  
"Also, they're rather poorly dressed."  
  
"Okay, that's crossing the line. My mom got me this tie."  
  
"It's a lovely tie. Sherlock, apologize."  
  
"It's an ugly polyester tie. I will not."  
  
"I'm going to break your _nose_."  
  
"Besh dey evah."  
  
"Castle. What the hell?"  
  
"Popcorn, Beckett?"


End file.
